


underneath the mistletoe

by zyximb



Series: ❄️sebaek winter collection 2019❄️ [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Byun Baekhyun is Whipped, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: baekhyun wears a mistletoe on his head to the office in hopes of getting a certain coworker to kiss him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Series: ❄️sebaek winter collection 2019❄️ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563043
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	underneath the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt sent in by anon on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)
> 
> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

“You look absolutely ridiculous,” kyungsoo said the moment he walked into the office and saw the mistletoe hanging from the top of Baekhyun’s headband. “There’s no way that’s going to work.” 

“This is a professional setting, Baekhyun. You can’t just wear stuff like that in a corporate office, we have a dress code,” Junmyeon said as he snatched it off his head and put it on his desk. Baekhyun waited for his boss to leave the room before putting it back it on, making sure it was perfectly in place.

“Are sure that’s gonna work, Baekhyun-ah?” Yixing asked as he fiddled with the mistletoe between his fingers. Baekhyun nodded confidently and gave him two thumbs up. 

Of course it was going to work. All of his plans always worked. They may not always work out  _ exactly  _ according to plan, but in the end he always got what he wanted. As per usual, Kyungsoo thought this plan was absurd, so absurd it might as well be a scene out of a cheesy sitcom. Baekhyun had to admit it was not one of his best ideas, but it would have to work for the time being. 

He had been flirting with Sehun for months. That was the hard part. It took weeks for Sehun to even realize Baekhyun was flirting with him. After two months of shamelessly making physical contact whenever he had the chance and playfully winking from across the table at meetings, he finally saw the fruits of labor when he caught Sehun staring at him with lovely pink cheeks. He knew Sehun was shy and was never going to make the first move. That was okay; Baekhyun had no problem with giving him the little push he needed.

He was definitely going to get Sehun to kiss him today.  _ ‘Why don’t you just ask him out like a normal person?’  _ Kyungsoo had asked him. The answer to this was simple: it just wouldn’t be as fun. And Baekhyun liked to have fun.

Sehun moved like clockwork, he came in at 8:30 a.m. every morning. Not a minute earlier, not a minute later. At 9:30 he would go into the break room to make a cup of black coffee. No sugar or anything. Disgusting, but Baekhyun excused it because Sehun was just that cute. 

Baekhyun stood by the coffee machine and waited for his favorite coworker to come like a spider waiting for a fly to fall into its web. Sehun’s face immediately went red the moment he stepped into the room and made eye contact with him. How delightfully adorable, Baekhyun thought.

“Good morning,” Sehun said shyly as he made his coffee. He used the same mug every time, of course. Everyone in the office knew by now that it was for Sehunnie and Sehunnie alone to use. 

“Morning.” Baekhyun put on the sweetest and cutest smile he could. “Do you like my headband? I made it myself.”

“It’s nice, Junmyeon-hyung’s letting you wear that?” 

“No, he told me to put it away. But I look cute, right?” 

Sehun smiled at this. Oh how Baekhyun loved his smile. “Yeah, you do.”

He took a step so that they were standing face to face, their feet only a few inches apart, making the blush on Sehun’s face deepen. “Well then?” He said expectantly.

Sehun looked at him with a confused expression. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and stood up on the tips of the toes so that the mistletoe hanging from his headband was hovering over both of their heads. “It’s mistletoe, Sehun.” 

Sehun’s eyes widened almost impossibly and looked around for any witnesses as if they just committed a crime and he was afraid of being caught. Baekhyun had never seen him so nervous before. “O-Oh right, mistletoe. That’s uhm, cool. I-uh- There’s people- I don’t really know- Junmyeon will-“

He sighed and lowered his feet back down. He had a feeling this would happen. He took the headband off his own head and plopped it on Sehun’s. Placing both of his hands on either of the taller’s shoulders, he raised himself up once again and pressed a soft kiss on his lips, effectively shutting his nervous babbling up.

When he pulled away, Sehun was as bright as a tomato. Baekhyun bit back a triumphant smile before saying, “Would you like to take me out this weekend, Sehun?” 

It took a few seconds for him to recover from the shock and when he did, Sehun shyly nodded, making the latter grin even more smugly. 

“Great.” Baekhyun quickly pecked his coworker’s lips one more time and then left the breakroom to go rub his date in Kyungsoo’s unsupportive face, leaving behind a very flustered, yet very  _ thrilled  _ Sehun.

**Author's Note:**

> YET ANOTHER ONE !! this as one was so amusing to me like i can just imagine baekhyun doing something like this so well he's such a mischevious little thing jsakhgkjfdg as always... tysm to the anon who sent the prompt to me and i hope i did your prompt justice <3 
> 
> i hope you guys are liking these short winter fics :')))
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/zyximb) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


End file.
